mrscfandomcom-20200216-history
Mar 26, 2014
Match 02 Game 1, Team A consisted of Veer, Justin, and Rocky while Team B had Raj, Sandeep and Micah. Team A dominated this game in control, although Team B was able to capitalilze on their opportunites to keep the game close. The Duo of Veer and Justin had good team work and Rocky hustled for the balls and played solid Defense. In this game Veer missed perhaps the easiest goal of his career, all he had to do was tap the ball as there was no one in net but he over shot the ball over the net. Rocky saw himself hit the goal post as he was battling for the ball on the offensive end. Team A (5) Team B (4) Game 2, Team A consisted of Veer, Micah, and Rocky. Team B had Raj, Justin, and Sandeep. In this match we saw Justin step up his intensity. He tried his moves and sprinted for loose balls but the team had a set back with Raj seemed to severely pull his quad muscle. In this game he pulled muscles on both his right and left leg and thus was incapable of performing to his abilities. Justin and Sandeep weren't enough for Veer and company as Veer dominated this game with 4 goals. His Sniper shot was too much in this game. Rocky contributed with a solid goal too. Micah played an exceptional defense in this game by shutting down Justin. Team A (5) Team B (3). Game 3, Team A consisted of Raj, Justin, and Veer vs. Team B of Sandeep, Micah, and Rocky. The duo of Justin and Veer were on top of their game and they went on to win this game with ease by score of 5-2. Although Raj was injured and played back, he had superb passing to the Justin and Veer and the two capitalized. Rocky played solid defense in this game, he was complemented for his defense. Micah was hustling back and forth but it just wasn't enough. Sandeep scored what seemed like a gift goal for his team. Veer lead all scorers with 9 goals. His shots seemed to be on target. He had a good all around game. He missed perhaps one of the easiest goals of his career when he couldn't capitalize on an open net. Today he mostly relied on his shooting and limited his sprints due to wet conditions. Justin '''made his season debut today scoring 5 goals, He increased his intensity in game 2 however, he blames his heavy shoes for not being able to put some finishing touches. He is considering getting new shoes. He also hit many posts so Justin feels he could have scored a few more goals. One of his noted play was a goal saving play with his face. Justin had minor calf pull but he should be 100 percent for next game. '''Raj '''scored only1 goal today, He had some bad luck today as he managed to strain quad muscles in both his legs. He regrets not having stretched before the game. His injury will be examined further in the coming days. In the last game he stayed back and contributed by feeding balls to Justin and Veer. Even in injury he can still contribute. '''Micah scored 1 goal today. He could have scored more goals but just couldn't seem to put the finishing touch on the ball, this was perhaps due to the wet conditions. Don't let his 1 goal fool you. Micah played an amazing defensive game on Justin in game 2. It was Micah's tenacious defense that restricted Justin's ability to score. Rocky had 2 goals today. He has shown that he has heart. The guy was seen to be hustling for balls and making plays despite at times being out of stamina. This guy has shown us today that he doesn't need stamina to play, all he needs is heart. His effort and passion is something to marvel about. Rocky injured his leg by hitting the steel goal post while battling Raj behind the net, but he continued to stay in the game. Some of his teammates think that the guy is made of steel. He didn't want the game to end, despite being out of energy he wanted the game to continue. Sandeep scored 3 goals today. He has been a consistent performer through out his career, averaging 1 goal per game. Last season he averaged 1 goal per game and so far this year has 6 goals and 6 games. It was revealed tonight that he plays with pulled muscles all the time, perhaps taking a shot at Raj who pulled both his muscles. Sandeep might want to stretch his muscles out for future games. Scoresheet Game Statistics Games played | Games Won | Games Loss | Goals | Goals per game